yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 51
Separately 1 (ソレゾレニ 1, Sorezoreni 1) is the 51st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yae greets Mizuki and Sawaki good morning, as they pass by her church. Mizuki replies greeting her and Jinroku who is sitting by the Church. Mizuki tells Yae she that they are going over to Midoriko’s place for breakfast. Jinroku tells the girls that they should not be wearing such short skirts, to which Mizuki tells Jinroku that short skirts are cuter and the two girls head off. Midoriko lies in her bed, covering herself in her blanket to change into her school uniform using her tanuki powers as Mizuki and Sawaki greet her parents and towards her room. Mizuki and Sawaki head up to her room to wake her up and greet her. Upon meeting her, Mizuki see Midoriko in her uniform, getting the impression that she slept in it. Midoriko’s mother prepare’s the girls food. The group eat as they talk about school and ask for more food, while Midoriko’s father reads the newspaper. The girls finish eating and head off to school as the mother sees them off. After they leave, Midoriko’s father complains about the girls being too chatty, while the mother states she enjoys their company. The three girls walk, talking about the events from the day before. Midoriko tells Sawaki that Juli was able to reconcile with her little sister Lila, to which Sawaki is surprised Juli had a sister, stating she wants to meet her. Mizuki wonders why Midoriko was attacked and tries to remember how she got home after the events but is unable to. The girls pass by the church again, now with Akina having joined Yae and Jinroku. Midoriko asks Akina and Hime are okay to which he replies they are. Mizuki asks Akina and Yae if she was if them last night, to which they tell her she was not. Sawaki asks Midoriko if she had her course choice documents that were due. Midoriko tells her that she has them in her bag, only to find out she had been carrying a Hidagyu plushy the entire time. Midoriko heads back but suddenly feels pain in her foot. Uzu arrives to greet them and iquires about Midoriko's problem. Mizuki and Sawaki come up with an idea and suggest for Uzu to take Midoriko back to her house. Akina interjects, stating he could take her home but is shut up by Mizuki. Midoriko thanks Mizuki and Sawaki. Midoriko ride on Uzu’s shoulders as they head to Midoriko’s home. Uzu asks Midoriko how her leg is hurt. Midoriko states it only hurts once in awhile, and ask if she can refer to him as “Uzu-chan”. Uzu tells Midoriko not to make fun of adults. The two run into a giant earth golem being ridden by Zakuro and Rin. Midoriko and Zakuro greet each other. Upon noticing Midoriko is riding on top of Uzu, Zakuro comes to the conclusion that Midoriko is a doll master like she is and prepares to fight but is stopped by Rin. Rin apologizes and asks Uzu not to suspend them, which he agrees to as an exception. Midoriko tells Uzu that is very kind to yōkai such as herself despite being a human and member of the senate. Midoriko mentions the time that she got mad at Uzu when he came to visit Hime’s house. Uzu states that Hime was allowed to refuse and that it served as a good lesson. Uzu tells Midoriko that she hopes her leg is okay otherwise she will not be able to participate in her rhythm gymnastics club. Midoriko is surprised that Uzu remember which club she is in, to which Uzu tells her that that he makes an effort to remember his students. Midoriko hugs Uzu’s head in happiness. Uzu asks about Midoriko’s course choice documents. Midoriko explains she is finishing it, stating she will continue doing rhythmic gymnastics and she needs to keep practicing as she balances on Uzu’s shoulder with on leg. Uzu caution’s Midoriko about hurting her leg, to which she states she will be okay. Midoriko asks Uzu why he never got married. Uzu explains that he too busy with his teaching and senate jobs, stating that him being alone is for the best. Midoriko laments Uzu’s kindness going to wastes and suggests that she could his bride, as she performs stretches on his shoulder. Midoriko hug Uzu’s head with her legs, asking him why he is ignoring her. Uzu tells Midoriko to stop joking, to which Midoriko states she is not. Midoriko’s foot suddenly begins to hurt and she falls off Uzu’s should but is caught by him. Midoriko clings to Uzu chest and tells him that she her feeling are real. Uzu flings Midoriko back up onto his shoulder and tells Midoriko not to make fun of adults. Uzu states to go get what she needed. Midoriko the kisses top of Uzu’s head, stating that was what she needed, causing him to blush profusely. Mizuki and Sawaki catch up to the two stating they also forgot their bags. Mizuki questions why Uzu’s face is red as Midoriko gets off of him. Mizuki asks about Midoriko’s leg to which she tells them the pain was simply a pebble stuck in her sock. The girls get their bags and ask Midoriko what happened. Midoriko tells them it is going slow, referring to her future goals in life. Mizuki sees Hime across the street and greets her. Midoriko tells Hime to take a break since they have classroom cleanup duty. Characters in order of appearance * Mizuki * Sawaki * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Jinroku Yotsuya * Midoriko Amano * Midoriko Amano's Parents * Akina Hiizumi * Hidagyu * Zakuro Kurumaki * Rin Azuma * Hime Yarizakura Navigation Category:Chapters